New Legends Arise
by storylover17
Summary: Sequel to Legend of the White Wolf. It has been twenty years since Kiba set the world right. But a new darkness is rising. Now it is up to a new generation of heros to finish what their parents started twenty years ago. The fate of the world rests in their hands.
1. Humble Beginings

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

It had been twenty years since the world had been set right. No one remembered the events in the old world besides Kiba. But as the years went by even he lost his memory. Now all Kiba and his family did was live normal lives in their tribe.

Two Spears and Singing Bow had become respected elders in their early sixties. Their hair had become gray with age; their dark eyes were filled with much wisdom, and their tanned skin was wrinkled. Two Spears dressed in old leggings, a buck skin shirt, moccasins, and his graying hair was in two waist length braids. Singing Bow wore a buck skin dress, moccasins, and her gray hair was in a long single braid.

Wind Eagle was now the chief of his tribe and was a remarkable chief at forty. He still wore his black hip length hair in a long single braid down his back like his mother, Singing Bow, always did, and dressed in fancy buck skin pants, a fancy buck skin shirt, and moccasins.

Robin's Song stayed by her husband's side and helped lead her people. Though Robin's Song was only thirty-nine she had as much wisdom and respect as any of the tribe elders. The chief's wife normally wore a loose buck skin dress, moccasins, and had her black hair in two long braids.

Shy Deer was a master archer and a skilled thirty-eight year old warrior. She mostly wore a skin tight dress with leggings and her black hair was back in a ponytail.

Tsume (who was now thirty-six) had become a fierce warrior for his tribe and earned the name Fierce Claw, which he was called by his tribe and all their brother tribes. The tribe knew when Tsume dropped his light skinned human disguise and let his true gray wolf form show it meant trouble. Tsume mostly wore, in his human form, a pair of leggings, moccasins, and kept his silver hair short. The X shaped scar was quit visible on his bare chest.

Toboe was no longer a scared little kid but a brave thirty-three year old warrior. He was called Silent Howling by the tribe. Toboe just wore leggings, was barefoot, had on three silver bracelets, and kept his red hair short (his fur was red in wolf form).

Hige and Blue had also grown older and wiser. Hige was still the same big eater but had become more of a warrior, though not by much. He was a thirty-six year old wolf who still acted like a pup. The tribe called him Rough Whisker because his tan fur felt hard and tough. Hige wore leggings, moccasins, a vest, and had short messy tan hair.

Blue was the same even after being mated to Hige for so many years. Her clothing consisted of a buck skin dress, moccasins, and her blue hair was kept short. The tribe called her Blue Beauty and she was the most beautiful thirty-six year old in all the tribes.

Kiba and Akina had been mates for many years now, eighteen years now that they were thirty-six. Though Kiba was a white wolf, in human form his hair was brown cut short, his eyes were blue, and he wore old buck skin leggings and a necklace made of many different fangs and claws of predators. Akina dressed in a fine buck skin dress, moccasins and her black hair was waist length free flowing.

Each of the old heroes had grown older and had their own children. This story is about them and how they find their way in the world. Seven youths played in a field outside the tribe village.

The oldest was a woman no older than twenty who looked like a searten flower maiden only dark skinned, with brown eyes, long black hair in two braids, and wore a skin tight dress. Her name was Moon Flower daughter of Chief Wind Eagle and Robin's Song.

The two next oldest were a pair of nineteen year old twins wolves, one male the other female. The she-wolf was in her human form. She wore a short skin tight dress, leggings and had her tan hair (the same colour as her fur in wolf form) was in a single braid. Her name was Bright Spirit.

Bright Spirit's twin brother had blue fur and dog like features in wolf form. He had short blue hair and wore a vest, leggings, and moccasins in human form. His name was Black Night though most called him Night.

Bright Spirit and Night were the son and daughter of Hige and Blue. Bright Spirit looked like her father but had her mother's attitude. Night looked like his mother and had his father's love of food. Since their mother was a wolf dog and their father a pure wolf it made Bright Spirit and Night three parts wolf and one part dog.

Moon Flower looked at two wolves that looked as they were in a fight. One was a male of eighteen and the other was a female of seventeen. Both were switching back from human form to wolf form.

The male wolf was pure black in wolf form and wore leggings, a buck skin shirt, and had shoulder length black hair in human form. While the female was gray in wolf form and wore a short skirt, leggings, a buck skin shirt and had hip length silver hair in a ponytail in human form.

The male wolf's name was Night Storm (though everyone called him Storm) and the she-wolf was called Quick Slash. Storm was the oldest son of Kiba and Akina. Quick Slash was the adopted daughter of Tsume and Shy Deer.

As Storm and Quick Slash fought against each other two other wolves sat on the ground watching the two fight. These were Sacred Dream (more commonly known as Dreamer) and Great Joy.

Dreamer was a fifteen year old black with a white chest and white tipped tail in his wolf form (like his mother) and had messy chin length black hair, blue eyes, wore leggings, a vest, moccasins, and a single claw necklace around his neck in human form. Great Joy was a thirteen year old pure white wolf and in human form had shoulder length dark brown hair, wore a long sleeved shirt, leggings, a knee length wrap around skirt, moccasins and a headband.

Dreamer was the second son of Kiba and Akina. Great Joy was the only daughter and third born of Kiba and Akina. Dreamer sighed as he watched his older brother and cousin get into yet another fight.

"This happens every single day. Storm insists that girls are not as strong as guys. Quick Slash gets mad and challenges him to a fight. The two start fighting tooth and claw for a good thirty minutes or so. Then all our parents show up. In three…two…one." sighed Dreamer.

Suddenly Kiba, Tsume, and their mates came running to the children. Kiba tour his son away from Tsume's daughter. And Tsume tour his daughter away from Kiba's son. This was getting ridicules.

"Why were you to fighting about this damn time?" shouted Tsume.

Shy Deer put a hand on Tsume's shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Don't be so mad at them Tsume. They are still just pups after all." reasoned Shy Deer.

Tsume sighed and looked at his human mate.

"I love you Shy Deer but sometimes just being gentle won't do anything. These two need to learn to shape up or ship out. That's the only option at this point." declared Tsume.

Kiba got an idea from what his brother-in-law said.

"You are right Tsume. Storm and Quick Slash need some help. My son needs to learn, that woman are just as strong as men. And your daughter must learn to control her temper, just like you did. Perhaps we should do what you did?" suggested Kiba.

Storm and Quick Slash both looked horrified. They knew what their fathers were talking about. It was a way known as the Teachings. The Teachings was when a person had to go through weeks, months, perhaps even years of training in an isolated location being taught by a spiritual leader (like a shaman or medicine-man) until they were declared ready enough to go home.

Tsume had to spend three weeks doing nothing but meditating and learning about healing herbs under the watch of the tribe's former shaman, Digging Badger (may his spirit rest with the ancestors). It nearly killed Tsume, but we he returned to the tribe his temper did improve quite a bit. But that didn't mean Tsume still didn't snap every now and again.

The four adults and all the children walked back to the village. All were thinking about the same thing, the Teaching. Some thought of it in a good light and others thought of it in a bad light.

That night all the adults sat in the teepee of the tribe shaman, Wise Owl. Wise Owl was a kind shaman in his early sixties, with waist length black hair, and dressed in fancy buck skin robes. The shaman smiled as the chief, his wife, the chief's siblings, their mates, the great warriors younger brother, and their two close friends entered the teepee.

"So what brings the leading family and their friends to my tepee this late at night?" wondered Wise Owl.

Kiba and Tsume told Wise Owl what happened between Storm and Quick Slash that afternoon. After hearing what the two male wolves had to say Wise Owl made his decision.

"I will take Night Storm and Quick Slash with me into the mountains for the Teaching. But perhaps they are not the only ones you wish for me to train. Otherwise not all of you would be here." insisted Wise Owl.

Wind Eagle and Robin's Song both looked at the tribe shaman.

"We wish for Moon Flower to go through the Teaching." said Robin's Song.

"Moon Flower is the daughter of the chief and will someday marry the future chief. Even though she is twenty no man has asked me if they could marry her. I hope if she goes through the Teaching a husband will eventually come into her future." explained Wind Eagle.

Shaman Wise Owl looked to Hige and Blue.

"And why have you come here Rough Whisker and Blue Beauty? Has it to do with Black Night and Bright Spirit?" assumed Wise Owl.

Hige and Blue both felt a little weird being called by their tribe names. The two mates answered the shaman's question.

"Yes this has to do with Night and Bright Spirit, Shaman Wise Owl. My daughter has become distant and is not speaking to anyone. A few days age she even tried to kill her brother. I ask of you to help her Wise Owl." pleaded Blue.

Hige didn't like seeing his mate sad, but he knew their daughter was not just the only problem they had.

"Night is not much better off than his sister. He might not try to kill anybody, but he still has problems. Night has become like me when I was young, only much worse. I might have been a lazy fool but at least I knew when I had to show some respect and maturity. My son has turned into a larger pup than I was and I don't want him to make the same mistakes in life as I did." sighed Hige.

Wise Owl then looked back to Tsume and Shy Deer. Toboe was sitting close to the two mates.

"Is there anything pacific you would like me to teach Quick Slash, Fierce Claw and Shy Deer?" asked Wise Owl.

"As long as my daughter is happy I don't care what you teach her." quietly said Shy Deer.

Shy Deer was nearly on the verge of tears. Tsume looked to his mate with a comforting gaze then gave the shaman a more aggressive glare.

"The best way to teach my daughter would be to put her through the same damn training I went with Digging Badger. It helped me learn to control my temper and it should to the same for Quick Slash." snapped Tsume.

Toboe lightly laughed. Tsume growled and looked back to the red wolf.

"What's so funny runt?" warning growled Tsume.

"Nothing Tsume nothing." said Toboe.

Tsume looked away from his little brother but still stared at him from the corner of his eye.

"No matter how tough Tsume acts he really is just a big softie on the inside. If he wasn't soft he wouldn't have taken a human for a mate or be so protective of Quick Slash." thought Toboe.

Finally Shaman Wise Owl looked at Kiba and Akina for the last time. The white wolf and his black she-wolf mate stared into the eyes of the tribe shaman.

"I know what you will want me to do with Night Storm, but what of Sacred Dream and Great Joy? I would be more than happy to have them go through the Teaching with the other children. What is your answer Fang Heart ad Life Howl?" offered Wise Owl.

Akina looked to her mate. A sad smile was on Kiba's face. The two mates just looked at each other and made a decision.

"We will allow for Dreamer and Great Joy to accompany their brother and the others in the Teaching." declared Kiba.

"Please look after my pups Wise Owl. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them." worried Akina.

Wise Owl pats Akina on the head and gently smiled at her. For a moment Akina felt like she was a pup again, in the cave she had been raised in waiting for the one she considered to be her adopted father to return.

"I will look after your pups Akina. Do not worry my Life Howl they, and all the pups, will be safe under my watch. It will be like when I was raising you in the cave so long ago." gently said Wise Owl.

Long before Wise Owl and Akina had joined the tribe they lived far away in a cave. Wise Owl had found Akina abandoned as a small pup and raised her as his own. Then twenty years ago they join the tribe and left their solitary life behind them.

While the adults talked all the children were being watch by Two Spears and Singing Bow in the chief's teepee. Moon Flower, Dreamer and Great Joy listened to Singing Bow tell stories of their parents growing up. Bright Spirit was having a nap. Night grudged himself on food. Two Spears sighed as he watched Storm and Quick Slash glare at each other from opposite ends of the teepee.

"This is getting ridiculous. Storm, Quick Slash you are cousins and you are family. Family does not fight, they protect each other. Why can you two not get along better?" complained Two Spears.

Storm ignored his grandfather and continued to glare at his cousin.

"She and I are not family. It's not bad enough she is a female, but we don't share any blood. It's impossible to be family if you don't share a drop of the same blood." barked Storm.

Quick Slash rushed to her cousin. The two mortal enemies glared at each other and growled.

"Is that a challenge?" snarled Quick Slash.

"Bring it on." replied Storm.

Singing Bow and Moon Flower broke up the fight before it started. The grandmother and granddaughter got between the two angry wolf cousins.

"You know better that to say things like that Storm. Blood does not make family. Family is those you care for not who you are related to." told Singing Bow.

Moon Flower looked her older cousin in the eye.

"Grandmother and grandfather adopted your father, Storm. If they hadn't taken him in he would have died. And Wise Owl took in Aunt Akina when she was just a small pup. So if none of your parents had been adopted you would never have been born. Now tell me is family about blood or those that you love?" responded Moon Flower.

Dreamer and Great Joy decided to help their grandmother and eldest cousin deal with their older brother.

"You use to act like this Storm. What happened to that kind and caring pup that told me and Joy stories? What happened to the big brother that called me Dreamy? What happened to the wolf I was proud to call my big brother?" dramatically said Dreamer.

"Please come back to us big brother. Please come back to us." cried Great Joy.

Great Joy had begun to cry. Dreamer wasn't too far behind his little sister, unshed tears blurring his vision. Storm turned his anger from his cousin towards his siblings.

"That was all a long time ago. I'm not that whimpering little pup I use to be. I see the world for the cold and cruel place it is. You just see the good in everything don't you Dreamer. You can't see anything beyond the village and this valley. We'll I have. I've grown up Dreamer and it's about time you did to. I don't live in a dream world like you do." yelled Storm.

Storm rushed out of the teepee. Before he left the teepee Storm heard his brother say something so quiet it was almost impossible to hear.

"There's nothing wrong with having dreams. Dreams make us strong. You taught me that big brother and I'm going to help you remember. I'll help you remember your dreams." whispered Dreamer.

Storm just ignored what his brother said and stormed out of the teepee. What ever happened in the future it was defiantly going to change everyone, some for the better and others for the worst.

**This is the sequel to Legend of the White Wolf. So what do you think? I know it took me a long time to get the sequel up but I've been busy with my other stories and school work. Comment if you like the story.**


	2. A New Journey

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

The next morning Shaman Wise Owl had Moon Flower, Bright Spirit, Night, Quick Slash, Storm, Dreamer, and Great Joy wake up before sunset and got them to start marching all the way to a sacred cliff. The old shaman kept the young wolves and human marching for well over four hours. When they finally reached their destination, a small cave in the side of the cliff in the middle of nowhere, in was well past nightfall.

Storm was annoyed. Quick Slash could agree with her cousin for once in their lives. The two near adult wolves were not impressed with the tribe shaman.

"This is why we came here? A cold old damp cave." snapped Storm.

"I've seen better lean-tos than this old rock pile." growled Quick Slash.

Wise Owl smiled and laughed. The old shaman walked into the cave followed by the other youngsters. Reluctantly Storm and Quick Slash followed after the rest of their family.

The young wolves all gasped when they entered the cave. Even Storm and Quick Slash were shocked when they saw the inside of the cave. Wise Owl gave his trade mark childish smirk and looked back at the wolves and young human woman with them.

"Things are not always as they seem young wolves. This cave is where I use to live and where I raised your mother, Night Storm, Sacred Dream, and Great Joy." mysteriously said Wise Owl.

The cave walls were decorated with many pictures of different animals, plants and some people who the wolves might never know the names of. Dreamer and Great Joy knelt on the ground and looked at some of the wall art. The brother and sister looked at some small paw prints painted on the cave wall. Dreamer got exited and looked at his 'grandfather' Wise Owl.

"Are these actual paw prints?" asked Dreamer.

Wise Owl smiled at the young child like black wolf.

"Yes those are real wolf paw prints, Sacred Dream. I did those with your mother when she was a young pup. Akina always loved painting and telling stories. That was my little Life Howl, the daughter I never had. Now she has grown and has pups of her own." proudly said Wise Owl.

The old shaman began to make a fire. When the fire was going strong he had everyone sit around the fire. Wise Owl got the attention of everyone in the cave.

"Look into the fire. Let your minds wonder and make contact with the spirit world. Let the ancestors help guide you down the path towards your destiny." chanted Wise Owl.

Everyone was trying hard to get a vision, but some (mostly Storm and Night) were being dull and were bored with the exercise before it had even started. Even Quick Slash was trying to pay attention to what Wise Owl was supposed to be teaching them.

Night's stomach growled, bringing everyone who was trying to have a vision right out of that state of mind. Bright Spirit growled and punched her twin brother in the shoulder. Night screamed and rubbed his acing shoulder.

"Why'd you do that Bright Spirit?" asked Night.

"Why else did you think I did it dummy, your stomach was disturbing a lesson once again. Why can't you do anything right, Night? You're nothing but a stupid idiot." replied Bright Spirit.

Moon Flower tried to calm things down between the two wolf twins.

"Now calm down you two. Let's try and not start any fights. This is supposed to be a time of learning and growing as individuals. Now can we please just try to all get along?" desperately said Moon Flower.

Shaman Wise Owl took over from where the chief's daughter left off. He looked at the wolf twins with strong, dark, yet understanding, old eyes and sighed.

"What Moon Flower says is true. We should all be trying to understand each other and understand ourselves better. Now everyone let us all try to clear our minds and let our spirits run free." insisted Wise Owl.

Everyone, including Storm and Night, tried to clear their minds and let a vision come to them. It was the beginning of a new adventure for the wolf family.

**I'm sorry about the late update. I've just been busy lately with school work and things around the house. Comment if you like the story and comment on my other stories as well. **


	3. Vision Quest

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

The children found themselves surrounded by complete blackness. They had no idea where they were or how they had gotten to the black emptiness than now surrounded them. That was when the children realised they were not alone.

An old man with long gray hair in two braids approached the children. The old man looked to be in his early nineties and dressed in faded white robes. A warm smile crossed the old man's lips.

"Welcome children. I am Digging Badger the former shaman of your tribe. My student, Wise Owl, has asked me to show you each a vision. Hopefully this will help you realise what you all really mean to each other." chanted Digging Badger.

A flash of white light blinded the children and each took them to where they needed to go. Wise Owl appeared in the empty blackness after the children disappeared. Master and student looked into each other's eyes.

"I hope this plan of yours works Wise Owl. Showing these children visions from the old world is dangerous. It could destroy the very fabric of time." warned Digging Badger.

Wise Owl smiled and laughed.

"I know the risks of my plan Digging Badger. But don't forget that we have already revealed the existence of the old world to one children. And he is destined to finish what the old hero has started." reminded Wise Owl.

Bright Spirit, Night and Moon Flower found themselves in a strange village. There were no teepees but permanent huts surrounding them. The people walking around the strange village all had light skin and dressed in strange clothes.

Bright Spirit and Night suddenly noticed a tan wolf limping along the stone path. Night gasped as he recognised who the wolf was.

"Bright Spirit I think that wolf is dad." assumed Night.

"For once you might be right Night. That wolf is dad and he needs help." replied Bright Spirit.

The twins ran to help their wounded father. When they got close to their father he just passed right through them. Bright Spirit and Night were shocked until Moon Flower caught up with them and tried to explain what happened to the wolf twins.

"Remember this is just a vision. These are just images of the past and we can't do anything to change them. We are simply viewing them." reminded Moon Flower.

The twins continued to watch their father limp down the stone path. Hige finally gave into his wounds and collapsed on the street. A young female wolf with blue fur came to Hige's side.

"My name's Blue. How did you get injured?" asked Blue.

"I'm Hige. A human shot me. I hate humans. They took my mother from me when I was ten. I've been wondering for two years now and I still have great hatred towards humans." weakly said Hige.

Blue tended to Hige's wounds and helped him limp to a safe location. Moon Flower, Bright Spirit and Might watched as years flashed by in the blink of an eye. The twins watched their parents become mates, the town their mother lived in be burned to the ground, and them meeting the rest of the family.

They just watched the tribe village be destroyed and all their parents walk to the metal village. The next thing they knew they were watching city humans walking around a room. Moon Flower was shocked when she looked at a figure identical to her with short purple hair and red eyes dressed in a full body suit in a tank.

"That girl looks like me! That scent it smells like lunar flowers. Could that girl me a flower maiden? Can that girl and I be the same person?" thought Moon Flower.

Quick Slash looked around the metal village she saw in her vision. She could see in the distance her father Tsume and her uncle Toboe. They both looked younger; Tsume looked a few years younger than Quick Slash did.

Tsume growled at the wimpy pup he had come across in his territory. Toboe cowered and shook.

"What are you doing in my territory? Get out before I kill you!" growled Tsume.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so hungry. I haven't eaten in five day. My owner died and I haven't been able to eat since she died. Please don't kill me." begged Toboe.

Tsume looked away from the pup. He tossed a dead rat to the runt to eat. Toboe greedily gulped down the rat like it was a t-bone steak.

Quick Slash continued to watch as her father and uncle survived in the metal village, met up with Hige and Blue and eventually found their way to the tribe village. She continued to watch in horror as her village was destroyed and her family had to flee to the metal village.

Storm, Dreamer, and Great Joy looked around the valley they stood in. They saw their village in the distance. Suddenly younger versions of the three siblings came running from the village. Storm had to be around ten, Dreamer was about seven, and Great Joy was nearly five. Dreamer and Great Joy smiled as they watched their younger selves play, but Storm just frowned and snarled.

A younger Kiba and Akina walked towards their children. The younger Dreamer and Great Joy happily ran to their parents. The younger Storm was about to follow when he suddenly stopped. Young Storm doubled over in pain and held his head. That's when the three siblings saw what younger Storm saw all those years ago a vision within a vision.

The vision within a vision showed a great battle between the tribe and a black wolf with different coloured eyes. The younger Storm could see his younger brother and sister fighting against the black wolf and being killed. Finally the vision ended. The siblings could hear the thoughts of the younger version of Storm.

"That vision it is of the future. I can't let it happen. I have to protect my siblings. Even if it means I can't be close t them." thought younger Storm.

The younger version of Kiba came and picked up his eldest son. The family walked back towards the village as the vision ended. Dreamer gasped and looked at his older brother.

"Is this vision the truth big brother? Do you act the way you do to protect us?" wondered Dreamer.

Storm remained quiet. Great Joy gathered up all her courage and did what she hadn't done to her oldest brother in years, give him a hug. Storm was a little shocked when his sister hugged him but he eventually returned the hug.

"You don't have to be alone anymore big brother. We are here for you. You are our brother and we love you." stated Great Joy.

Storm finally dropped all his shields and smiled.

"I had to protect both of you. You were both so young and innocent. Now I see you are both warriors. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." apologised Storm.

Dreamer joined in the family hug. Moon Flower, Bright Spirit, Night and Quick Slash appeared before the three siblings. Once again Digging Badger and Wise Owl appeared before the children. The two old shamans looked a little worried.

"The village is under attack. You must hurry back and help defend your tribe." warned Digging Badger.

"A wolf called Darcia is attacking to tribe. We must hurry if we are to get back to the village in time. Hurry before it is too late." panicked Wise Owl.

The eight people exited their separate trances and awoke back in the cave. They quickly ran out of the cave and ran back to the village at top speed. It was going to be the battle of a life time.

**Sorry about the late update I've been busy lately and couldn't update. Make the comments more than one word please. Comment if you like the story. **


	4. War and Victory

**I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of the characters. I only own this story and the characters not in the anime.**

After running for hours Shaman Wise Owl and the children had made it back to the tribe village. The village was currently under attack by a tribe none of the children had ever seen before. They all looked at the leader of the attacking tribe and found it to be a black wolf with different coloured eyes, Darcia.

Moon Flower saw her father, Chief Wind Eagle, and mother, Robin's Song, being attacked by enemy warriors. She quickly grabbed a spear from the ground and rushed to help her parents. The chief of the tribe was fighting alongside his wife and Hige and Blue. When Bright Spirit and Night saw their parents being attacked they dropped their human disguises and rushed after Moon Flower to help them.

Tsume was at his last leg and so was his mate, Shy Deer. Enemy warriors had been attacking the two mates and they were both badly injured. Tsume growled at a warrior in front of him.

"Come and get me you damn bitch. You scared to go up against a wolf." growled Tsume.

The warrior was about to plunge his spear into Tsume's side when Quick Slash rushed to her father's rescue. The she-wolf fought with fang and claw until the human was on its back. She stood over the human warrior and tour out its throat. She spat out any disgusting human flesh she might have gotten in her teeth.

"No one attack my father and gets away with it. Serves your right you damn human." snarled Quick Slash.

Shy Deer looked at her daughter. The female tribe warrior rushed to her daughter's side and crushed her in a hug.

"Quick Slash I was so worried about you. I thought you might have been hurt by the enemy warriors. Thank goodness you're safe." sighed Shy Deer.

"We don't have time for this mom. We still have a war to win." reminded Quick Slash.

Shy Deer let go of her daughter and the three raced off to help the rest of their tribe.

On the other side of the village Kiba, Akina, Two Spears and Singing Bow were fighting for their very lives. The leader of the humans, a black wolf by the name of Darcia, had cornered the four at the edge of the village. Singing Bow had sprained her ankle and Two Spears' arm had a hair line fracture so they were both unable to fight. Kiba and Akina growled at Darcia.

"Why are you attacking our village? We did nothing to you." asked Akina.

Darcia gave a wild grin exposing wolf like teeth in his human form.

"That's where you would be wrong Akina. We have met before. It was in another world were Kiba destroyed me." recalled Darcia.

Kiba just got more enraged at the stranger.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I've never seen you before in my entire life. There was no other world that I defeated you in. You are just crazy." declared Kiba.

"Enough of this talk, let us fight." said Darcia.

Darcia dropped his human disguise and lunged at Kiba. Kiba took on his true wolf form and fought back against his long forgotten enemy. The battle between the two wolves was evenly matched until Darcia had Kiba pinned on his back.

Just them Storm, Dreamer, Great Joy, and Wise Owl all came racing to the battle between the two enemy wolves. The three siblings ran to go help their father. Akina was about to join her children when Wise Owl stopped her.

"No Akina! You must not interfere. This is the children's fight and they must face it alone." insisted Wise Owl.

All Akina could do was watch in horror as her children rushed head first into danger. Wise Owl took Two Spears and Singing Bow away from the battle field so he could treat their wounds. The shaman already knew how the battle would turn out.

Storm and Dreamer lunged at Darcia's side knocking him away from their father. Kiba got up and looked at his sons.

"What are you three doing here? Get out of here before that wolf gets back to his feet." shouted Kiba.

Great Joy and Dreamer went to their father's side.

"We can't do that dad. Wise Owl and the old shaman, Digging Badger, warned us about this attack. It's Storm's destiny to kill that wolf." told Dreamer.

"Please believe us daddy. Storm has to fight that wolf if we are all to live. Please don't put him in danger by making him not fight." begged Great Joy.

Great Joy had begun to cry. Somehow Kiba believed his children and decided to let Storm fight against Darcia.

Darcia had gotten back to his feet. Stork looked at the rouge wolf a let out a low growl. The visions from the old world kept flashing in his head. Storm knew what would happen if he didn't kill Darcia and end the war now.

"I know what you are Darcia. I know what you did to my family in the other world. And for that you must pay." growled Storm.

Storm rushed at Darcia and jumped onto his back. Darcia tried to get the annoying pup off his back but it was no use. Storm latched his jaws onto the back of Darcia's throat and held on for dear life. Darcia kicked at swung himself around trying to get the wolf off his back but Storm wouldn't budge.

Finally Darcia fell to the ground dead. Storm got off of the dead wolf and looked around the village. The enemies had begun to retreat back to the land that they came from. All the injured tribe members were beginning to be healed.

All of Storm's family circled around him and congratulated him for killing Darcia. All that love and acceptance hung in the air and for the first time in years Storm smiled. The future was beginning to look bright after all.

**Sorry about the late update. Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
